God Wars 3
Events leading to war Tensions between Saradominsts and Zamorakians had grown to the point where war was inevitable. Only a few sparks were needed to start another God War. And the sparks came. In Kandarin, people found out that King Lathas was a follower of Zamorak. Soon there was more scandal. The people of Kandarin also found out that Lathas started the plague and had murdered King Tyras. The paladins, guards, and army of Kandarin soon surrendered to Asgarnia and Misthalin. Meanwhile in the God Realm, Guthix saw that a great unbalancing would soon happen to Gielinor. He knew that Zamorak was unhappy and would wage war on Saradomin. The God Realm had been devastated by wars between Saradomin and Zamorak. So, Guthix told Saradomin. Guthix was willing to ally himself with Saradomin to defeat Zamorak. Saradomin in turn allied with Seren, making a powerful alliance. Their forces were called the Alliance forces. Meanwhile Zamorak wasn't happy. His offers of alliance with Bandos had been declined. Lucien wasn't gonna give support. But on a day on the Fifth Age, Guthix, in a dream, told 2 people about the upcoming war. They were the Oracle and Wong1998. Soon, armies were massed over Gielinor. Zamorakians went to the Wilderness. Guthix, Seren, Saradomin, and Zamorak had landed in Gielinor, though all were in human form but Seren, who was in elf form. The forces of good had their base in Entrana, while Zamorak had his base in the Bandit Fortress (Deep Wilderness). And all who came to the Oracle were told this: Before there is peace, blood will shed blood... The Battle The Alliance forces hopped across the Wilderness ditch to find a whole army of Zamorakians waiting. It was a huge battle, with the Saradominists gaining little ground. After two weeks of bitter fighting, the Alliance forces got to the Fist of Guthix. The found a bunch of druids there. Meanwhile, King Roald sent a bunch of troops to subdue Morytania. After five months, Morytania fell. During those five months, the Alliance forces had reached the Chaos temple. They had partly besieged it, with the entrance in Zamorakian hands. However, the troops from Morytania were able to reinforce the troops there, and the Chaos temple fell, at a heavy cost. After the fall of the Chaos temple, catapults were ready, and could provide much needed support. This was crucial during the Siege of the Wilderness Volcano. Without the catapults, the Alliance forces would have taken much heavier losses. As the Alliance forces gained ground, Zamorak sent a huge frontal assault against the Alliance forces. Although the Alliance forces took heavy casualties, they crippled the Zamorakian forces. The assault made the Zamorakians lose nearly 750,000 men. The Alliance forces soon reached another obstacle. The lava maze was a physical obstacle. It was difficult to move around it without being picked at from Zamorakian archers. But the Alliance forces went anyway, losing 450 men in the process. As the Alliance forces made progress, Guthix, Saradomin, and Seren went to the battlefront. The Alliance forces soon had conquered all land except for the Bandit Fortress. There was soon an epic battle between Alliance and Zamorakian forces. Guthix, Saradomin, and Seren then confronted Zamorak. Zamorak then called all Mahjarrat loyal to him to Bandit Fortress. Zamorak, his Mahjarrat, K'ril Tsutsaroth, Lord Iorwerth, and Lord Drakan battled against Guthix, Saradomin, Seren, Commander Zilyana, and Hazelmere. It was a huge battle between them. In the end, the Mahjarrat retreated. Drakan, K'ril Tsutsaroth, and Iorwerth were killed. Zamorak was confined to the God Realm forever. Peace had come back.